


Burning Passion

by Pentasonic



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentasonic/pseuds/Pentasonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake Hoying, the non-famous cousin of Scott Hoying, is on a nice date with his boyfriend, Lucas Sarla. Everything is going perfectly - until Drake decides to check the local news.</p>
<p>Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm bound to make a few mistakes. Please bear with me, and I'll update whenever I can. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spark Before the Wildfire

"So, how are you two enjoying the food?"

The voice of the waitress snapped Drake out of his thoughts - and his constant glances at his boyfriend. 

"Its great, thanks." The two men replied in unison. As the waitress walked away, Drake gave a silly look to his boyfriend, and they both started laughing. It was exactly one week after New Years, when the two had first met each other two years prior. Since then, Drake has become more and more upbeat about life, and his partner knew it. "Heh, who'd have thought that a quiet guy like me brought out your inner goofball?" His boyfriend, the beautiful, handsome, dark-haired Lucas Sarla, said. At that exact moment, a song was being played on the speakers - "Rather Be" by Pentatonix. 

"Hey, isn't that your-" the brunette began.

"Yes, that's my cousin's group. I'm well aware, Lucas." Drake replied.

Drake Hoying was used to living in the shadows of his cousin's fame. Scott was well known around the world. It's not like Scott ignored him or anything; he visited often, and seemed to genuinely care about Drake's life. In fact, he remembered a massive bear hug from his younger, yet bigger cousin when Scott learned that he was seeing someone.

A soft hand rested on his own, and Drake's chin was lifted up by his boyfriend's other hand. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into a soft, yet firm kiss. When the pair finally withdrew, Lucas said, "You're doing it again," a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that," Drake replied, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. 

Drake had a tendency to become completely lost in thought, especially during an important event. It didn't seem to bother Lucas much, bit it didn't stop Drake from being embarrassed. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone to check the time. His background was of him and Lucas, just walking together around town. With a small chuckle, he remembered that it was Scott who took that picture. 

Then, a voice came to his ears. "Hey Drake? Are you going to snap out of it or do you need another kiss?" He laughed as he looked at his lover's face, and replied, "Another kiss would be nice." And kiss they did. 

As they pulled away, Drake heard a sound that would haunt him for days to come: the sound of a fire engine roaring down the road, breaking the peace and casual chatter of the resteraunt.

Not thinking anything of it, he and Lucas went back to eating. After a minute, he realized that something was off - the sound of the fire truck hadn't diminished at all. It was still just as strong. Worried, he pulled out his phone, checking if anything popped up on the local news. His heart stopped when he saw the notification; there was a fire at his cousin's apartment.

 


	2. Kindling of Fear

"What's wrong, Drake?" A suddenly worried Lucas asked. "Th- Scott- his-" Drake couldn't get his words out, so he just held his phone out to his boyfriend. He watched as all the color drained from the other man's face, now gaunt with fear. The couple gave each other a look, and ran out the door after placing a few 20$ bills on the table as payment.

They raced to Drake's car, and drove off faster than any of them had ever gone. Luckily for them, Scott's apartment was only a few blocks away, and traffic wasn't heavy.

When they reached the place, they jumped out, and Drake threw his keys to Lucas as he ran ahead. He dodged some people who tried to stop him, desperate to reach his beloved cousin. After running for what seemed like a half hour, but was really only a minute or so, the blond man saw firefighters carrying two people out on stretchers.

He sighed in relief, thinking, "Thank god they're okay." "Wait a minute-" he said out loud- "why were there TWO people being rescued? Unless..." Realization shot through his mind. Scott was living with his own boyfriend now, Mitch Grassi. They must have both been caught in the fire!

"No. No. No, no, nonononono! This can't be happening!" Drake was going into hysterics now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, turning around to see the brunette he was dating. "It's ok. They're being taken to the hospital," Lucas said in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down. "Come on, let's go see them."

After a short drive to the hospital where Scott and Mitch were being treated, Drake started to tremble with fear. Would he see a scarred, melted face instead of the handsome person that was his cousin? Or worse; could the fire have ... Killed them?

The thought was almost too much to bear, and he slumped in the hallway, too scared to move on. His mind started working overtime to produce endless scenarios, none of them good. He was sobbing when Lucas finally noticed that he wasn't with him. The dark-haired man carefully walked over to him, making sure to not startle the slightly smaller man. "Hey. Hey, Drake. It's me, Lucas."

He helped the crying man to his feet, and helped him walk to the room where Mitch and Scott were. As they stood outside the door, Drake took a deep breath, trying to steady his frayed nerves. He wanted to be strong for his cousin when he walked in, but he just couldn't find any strength in himself.


	3. The Burn of Pain

Drake and Lucas finally walked into the room where Scott and Mitch were being held. Drake opened his eyes slowly, still afraid he would see a scarred, burnt, mess of skin on his cousin's face. But when he finally looked at Scott, he gave a small sob of relief. The tall, blond man looked perfectly fine, just unconscious.

Then, he turned his gaze over to Mitch, and gave a small gasp of shock. Scott's boyfriend was  
not terribly burned, but there was some obvious damage. His face had streaks of bright red running across his face, coated with a small layer of - was that dried blood!?

He sat down in a shocked stupor, and his boyfriend rushed to his side, putting a calming hand on Drake's trembling arms. "I'm sorry, Drake. I know that can't fix anything, but still... I just don't want you to go through this alone." The short blond gave a devastated look to his companion, and let out a heavy sigh, one filled with sadness. "I know you want to help me. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but... I need to know what's wrong with them, and how bad it is. Until then, I... I don't know if I can talk to anyone."

With an understanding expression, Lucas stood up and left the room, saying,"Ok. If you want any help, I'll just be in the main lobby."

"Thank you."

As he left, Drake had some time alone to his thoughts. 'Well, considering that Scott LOOKS ok, and that Mitch's burns aren't THAT bad, compared to what I've seen, things could be ok.' And with that, he started to feel somewhat calm. About a minute later, Lucas came back in, but this time, with a doctor trailing behind him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I need a bit of time to examine the patients. If you could just step outside for a few minutes..." The couple left as the doctor started checking the two men on the beds for anything serious. "Oh god, I hope they'll come out ok," a nervous Drake said. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. This is the best hospital in the area."

"I know, but where will they go once they leave? I mean, they didn't look TOO bad." "Hmmm.. Maybe they could stay at a hotel?" Lucas suggested.

"Maybe... But Mitch has some bad-looking burns; he'd hate to go out in public with a bunch of bandages on his face." Drake thought for a while, then he had an idea. "Why don't they stay with us? Our house is kinda big, it should work." After mulling it over for a minute, the dark-haired man decided that it was probably a good idea. Drake was just thinking of how he should rearrange their house, when the doctor finally came out.

"Well, I am glad to say that there are no major external damages to either of them. However, the blond one-" "You mean Scott?" Drake interrupted. "Yes, him. The thing is, he is suffering from smoke inhalation, the effects of which may last for a few weeks."

"And what about Mitch?" Lucas inquired. "Ah, yes. Well, he has been inflicted with second-degree burns. A bit miraculous, considering the circumstances, but they still must be treated with seriousness." The doctor replied, a solemn expression on his face.

Drake looked shocked. How were the two supposed to sing and preform with their injuries? More importantly, how were they all going to deal with it?

Drake, Lucas, and the doctor were in deep conversation, when a cough made them all turn to Scott, who was just waking up. Drake let out a small cry of joy, and was at his cousin's side in an instant.

"Hey, Scott. You okay?" He asked. However, all he got in reply was an increasingly violent coughing fit, accompanied with a flow of tears and a few drops of blood. The sight of the red liquid made the small blond freak out, and the doctor ran out of the room, yelling for an oxygen mask. All Drake and Lucas could do was stand there in shock, as what seemed like half the hospital exploded with activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know how smoke inhalation patients are actually treated. Or the specifics of burn treatment. I only did about 2-3 minutes of research :p


	4. The Crackling Cinders

Drake stared at the closed door to his cousin. He was scared, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He didn't realize that he had said it out loud, and he started when he heard Lucas say, "It's okay. I'm scared too, but we have to believe in the doctors."

"I know. But still, I wish I could be there for him. I  _should_ be in there. At least I can do something." Drake mumbled.

"Hey, don't forget, Drake; you've only been in med school for a few years. I think that it's safe to say that you may not be just as helpful as you imagine." 

Even though what Lucas said was true, Drake felt a little insulted. Just a little. "Oh, come on. You're my boyfriend; you could at least be a  _little_ more supportive." 

"Hey, don't blame me for-"

Lucas's reply was cut off when the door opened. The doctor walked out, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry. Scott's lungs have been more damaged by the smoke than we thought. It's going to take a lot longer for him to recover. On the bright side, he shouldn't be coughing up any more blood." 

Drake, who was leaning on the opposite wall, slid down and put his head in his hands.

"Oh no. He's going to be devastated when he hears about this," Drake said, his words muffled by his hands. "He's a singer. That's all he does." 

"Well, it's not permanent." Replied the doctor. "So long as he doesn't do anything strenuous, physically or vocally, for the next few weeks, he should recover nicely. Just make sure he drinks lots of non-alcoholic fluids."

"And what about Mitch?" Lucas asked. He'd been so quiet, Drake almost forgot he was there.

"The other one? Ah. Well, his burns are somewhat serious, but it shouldn't leave much scarring. I must admit, considering the state they were found in by the firefighters, they got off pretty easy."

 Drake sighed, half relieved that the damage wasn't worse, and half sad because his favorite cousin was injured and there was nothing he could've done.

"Of course," the doctor began, "they'll have to stay in the hospital for a while; probably about a week or two, just to make sure that they are on the right track to recovery."

"That's fine," Drake said. "That should be enough time to reconfigure my house."

With a small nod, the doctor left the two men standing alone in the hall.

After a moment, Lucas looked at Drake with a slightly condescending expression. " _Your_ house? We live together, don't forget." he said, slightly scolding the blond with a little grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up. That's not exactly the first thing on my mind right now," came the deadpan reply. Lucas took one look at the usually cheery Drake's face, and saw the stress and fear in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Right. Sorry." Lucas checked his watch and frowned. "Huh. Its already eleven o' clock. Do you think we should head home or...?" Lucas didn't need to finish his sentence before he got the answer he had been expecting.

"No, I think that I'm going to stay here tonight. I need to make sure that Scott's ok. And Mitch, too," he added hastily.

The taller brunette nodded. "Okay. I'm going to head home, just to make sure that everything's okay there." As he walked down the hall, Lucas looked back at his boyfriend and said, "Please try to get _some_ sleep tonight. You won't be much help if you're sleep-deprived and exhausted."

Drake nodded in response, got up from the floor, and slowly walked back to his cousin's new room for the next few days.


	5. Ashes in the Air

Of course, Drake couldn't sleep. He tried to, but he was too worried about the couple in the beds in front of him. The only thing he could do was think, and of course, that meant he just  _had_ to go into the dark, depressing side of his imagination. After a while, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked up at the electronic clock on the wall, the red numbers glowing like the embers from the fire.

"1:00 AM? God, Lucas is going to kill me if he knew i was up so late." Sometimes, the brunette would be extremely overprotective. When he got like that, he was worse than Drake's mom. Drake knew that it was meant to be a kind and well-meaning gesture, but it got a bit much sometimes. The thought of his boyfriend suddenly made Drake a lot calmer, and he was actually able to sleep.

It was Scott who woke him up. Drake heard a lot of coughing, and he finally got up, almost forgetting where he was. When he realized where he was, and who was coughing so much, he leapt to his feet and rushed over to his cousin. 

"Hey, Scott. It's me, Drake. Are you OK?" The taller blond half-opened his eyes and turned his head to face the other man. 

"Ugh. Drake? What… what happened? Please tell me I didn't get drunk," Scott said, his voice raspy from the smoke. Drake chuckled softly to himself. Even in the hospital, he's still cracking jokes. "No, you're not drunk. Or hung over. At least, I don't think you are." 

Scott tried to sit up, but he started coughing again. Drake gently helped him up, and got him some water from the water cooler by the door. Scott finished the cup quickly, and asked for another one. In all, he had about four cups of water before he could speak again. "What happened last night?" Drake noticed that his voice was still scratchy. Softly, he said, "There was a fire at your apartment. You and Mitch got caught in it." 

Scott's eyes widened as he tried to look over at his boyfriend. His face was the picture of shock when he saw Mitch's burns. "Oh no. He's going to be crushed. Please tell me there won't be any major scars. He'd never be able to live with them." It was at this moment that Scott finally noticed his own voice. "Why do I sound so scratchy? And why does my throat hurt so much?"

Drake sighed and closed his eyes. "You didn't get away unharmed, either. You inhaled a lot of smoke, according to the doctor." His voice dropped to almost a whisper as he said, "I'm so, so sorry. For both of you. Neither of you deserved this." 


	6. The Dust Begins to Settle

The next day was fairly quiet and uneventful. Mitch was still knocked out, but Scott was already beginning to recover. Lucas came back, and stayed the whole day with Drake. The two mostly sat together outside the room, holding hands but not really saying anything.

Every now and then, Drake would get up and check on his cousin. Most of the time, Scott would be sitting up and staring at Mitch, sleeping, or eating. The doctor wouldn't let Scott try to walk without any sort of assistance, so Drake would help him up so he could go to the bathroom or check on Mitch. The way Scott was so concerned for his boyfriend, despite his own condition, made Drake realize just how lucky he was right now to have someone like Lucas.

The second day in the hospital, Mitch finally woke up. Drake, who stayed the night again, was the first to hear the short man's groaning. "Ugh," Drake mumbled as he got up from the couch. "I HAVE to stop being woken up by unconscious people." He looked at the clock. "Jeez. 4:45 A.M.? Really?" A moment later, it seemed that Scott had been woken up, too. "What is that?" He mumbled as he tried to get out of his bed. Drake was there in a second to help Scott get to his feet.

The two cousins looked on at Mitch, who was murmuring in his sleep. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and he let out an inarticulate yelp as he shot upright. Almost immediately, he doubled over in pain. Drake and Scott were at his side in an instant. 

“Whoa, Mitch. Take it easy,” Scott whispered, his voice still hoarse, as he slowly helped the startled man back down. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” “Wha- what happened? Ugh; all I remember is…” Mitch’s eyes widened when his memories fell into place. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Oh no.” He brought his hands up and covered his face, the full effect of that night rushing back into his head. “Oh God, what are we gonna do? Our home is gone, Scott,” Mitch said, as he looked into Scott’s eyes with fear. 

Scott’s own eyes widened upon hearing Mitch’s words. His face slackened, and his eyes glazed over. “Oh shit,” he whispered. “He’s right.” He collapsed onto the floor, and buried his face in his hands. “Oh shit. Where are we going to live?” Drake was heartbroken over his cousin’s defeated tone, but then he remembered something. 

“Well, if it’s ok with you guys, you could stay with Lucas and I. We already talked about it, and it’s totally fine with him. We have a guest bedroom you guys could use.” 

Mitch and Scott looked at each other, then at Drake again. “Really?” Mitch asked tentatively. “You’re sure we won’t be a burden?” “Nah, you guys are fine. I can’t just leave my cousin and his boyfriend alone on the streets, now can I?” He replied, a smile creeping onto his face. 

Appearing to be satisfied, Mitch declared that he was exhausted, and promptly fell asleep. Drake helped Scott to his feet and back into bed. He pulled up a chair, and sat next to his cousin. “Don’t worry, Scott. Everything’s gonna be fine,” he said. “I hope so,” Scott muttered. “I really hope so.”

 


End file.
